I Will Try to Fix You
by xSavyLeex
Summary: A story about a God named Loki, and a young woman named Sophia. He falls to Earth with the idea of shaping it to his will, while she has other plans to heal his wounds. Will she succeed in mending his heart, or be destroyed in the process. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the character Loki, nor do I own the comics Thor or the movie Thor. I'm simply a fan writing fanfiction about one of my favorite characters Loki.**

**This is the movie version of Loki, because I really loved him and thought Tom Hiddleston did such an aaaaaaaaaaamazing job portraying everything about him! I do own the OC character Sophia Gyn. This is my first time posting one of my fanfics and I would greatly appreciate all the feedback you can give me to help make this story better, and more for you :). Please let me know how I can do so, aaaaaaaaand I will hopefully be posting at least one chapter a day, maybe only one chapter every other day depending on whether or not I will have to start working a lot more. My college semester is complete sooooooooo perhaps I will be able to post more frequently which will be wonderful! Anyways enjoy and I hope you really like the character of Sophia, and how I will eventually portray Loki as best as I can and as close as I can to Tom's portrayal. Yes this will be a romance, and I have quite a few twists and turns planned out if all goes well! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Loki fell through the skies of Asgard, he watched the disappointed look on his fake father's face. Odin All-father had said the one thing that Loki could not bear to hear, and he knew it'd be the last word that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Of course, the rest of his life meant very little at this point, for he was sure that his end would be soon. It was the reason he let go. Knowing that the only real father he had ever had, and ever really wanted to make proud, was just the opposite of that. This destroyed him on the inside out, and he found that letting go of Gungnir, his father's spear, was the easiest decision he'd ever made.<p>

Then nothing happened, no sudden end, no one last breath. He was simply falling through space and time. Possibly falling completely out of the minds and hearts of those he tried so desperately to achieve. Here in this moment, that felt like eternity, he was utterly and truly scared. Loki had hoped that it would be quick and painless, but now, now in this unknown free fall there was no telling what would occur. No one, at least no Asgardian, had ever traveled through this space without the use of some sort of passage. There was no BiFrost to guide his body into other realms, and there was no magical passage that he could create. His plan was to perish entirely, not to live and suffer in nothingness. It was simply space, and he could see it all around him endlessly. In this freefall he would surely go mad with deep routed thoughts that he had hoped would last for only a few seconds. This fall could take years without an oncoming destination.

And then it clicked. Of course! He needed a solid destination. If he was going to live through this, he might as well have a plan. Loki always had a plan, however devious it was, for he was the God of Mischief and in order to cause mischief there needed to be a place to do so. Here it began, the wheels turning his mind, the desire to destroy the things that people loved so dearly. What better place to cause such harm than earth. Earth. The place that his brother was once banished to. The place where his brother found love. The place where she lived.

He had to think quickly to conjure up a passage to earth from his exact spot. This would be extremely difficult to achieve since his specific location was constantly in movement. Loki only had one shot to make it happen, one shot or else he could be destroyed from being sucked into hyperspace and distorted into oblivion. This was not an option, not now. Loki pulled at his thoughts and focused on his entire being, making sure to get all of him. He did not have to say any special incantations, but simply think it. Viewing the desired outcome within, he aimed his right arm towards the direction of Earth. _You can do this Loki. _He thought wholeheartedly, for without fully believing there would be no point to try.

In an instant he moved his hand jutting out his palm, he formed a small ball of blue-green energy. It quickly began to spread all over his body, making him shake and vibrate with a pulsating effect as if he were being electrocuted. The passage was opening, his method was working, and soon he would be landing on earth in a much less conventional travel than the BiFrost. But it was well worth the risk, rather than falling through the atmosphere at a slower and more painful rate.

His movement began to increase, and in a matter of minutes the Earth was before him, round and massive compared to that of Asgard. Soon he would land, and soon he would begin his mischievous plot to pique the interests of those Asgardians who so obviously disapproved of his actions. Perhaps Thor would take further notice. How wonderful the idea of distorting the things his brother so easily loved. To make him suffer knowing full well that he couldn't do anything to stop it all the way in Asgard. In Asgard, where there was no way of returning to his beloved Earth. This thought made Loki smile deviously, what fun it will be turning their world upside down, and how easy to do so.

The sky opened up swallowing Loki whole, and spitting him out in the dry dirt of New Mexico. The last thing he remembered before blacking out from the impact was wishing in some small way, that he had actually died during the fall, for now there would be no stopping him.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Sophia's eyes fluttered open as delicately as butterfly wings, to the sound of her pesky alarm clock indicating her need to arise from bed. She groaned, and slowly rose up her arms into the air stretching as she went. These dreams of hers had been reoccurring for months now. The same man would be seen each night behind her eyelids as she slept. His story played out for her as if the events were really happening at the moments she dreamt. But now it was different, he was no longer in the shining halls of Asgard, for that's what the man she dreamt of named the city in which he resided. Now he was on Earth, the very planet she lived. If only she knew exactly where he had landed, some place dry and desert-like.

_Could these dreams be real? _ She thought. _Did the God of Mischief really fall to Earth? Were all these visions really happening while I slept? _These thoughts invaded her waking hour as she slowly got ready for the day ahead. "Perhaps I will wait another night, just to see where he is", she proclaimed while brushing her teeth, and to no one in particular, save her fluffy black cat named Xander. He was the best and only company she ever really allowed in her house.

Sophia was the fine age of 25 and fresh out of college, in which she lived alone with her pet cat, in a quiet neighborhood in the outskirts of San Francisco, California. She loved it there, the beautiful city, beautiful ocean, somewhat friendly people, and of course the extremely expensive cost of living. But this didn't stop her from being there, for she worked in a counseling center as a Bereavement Counselor, and there would always be work for her in California. With extra work and long hours of listening to people's feelings, helping out when needed, there came costs as well as payments. The payments were obviously the financial kind, as well as a feeling of joy in fulfilling the desire to help others. The costs came from seeing people in pain. Sophia didn't like seeing people suffer, thus she began studying in the field of psychology as soon as she was able.

This was what haunted her emotionally. This man, this god Loki, was clearly in pain. She could see it in his eyes vividly whenever she laid her head to rest. Even if he wasn't real, she couldn't bear the thought of going to bed every night, only to see his face filled with anger and sorrow. Someday she would fix things for him, whether in reality or in her dreams. Someday she would make him feel whole again. It was her job to do so, and if she couldn't do it, who else would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter 2 is up! Sorry it took a few days, I've been kind of sick lately along with a huge headache which is no fun :(. But I've been slowly working on the story, and it seems that the character Sophia is taking on a life of it's own. I'm actually really happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I think I'm getting to know her character even more and liking how she thinks. **

**Anyways I do not own the movie or comic books of Thor, nor the character Loki, but I do own Sophia, her cat Xander, and the receptionist Julia that is mentioned in this chapter! Also I don't own any of the cereals named, or the restaurant 'Gary Danko' that's in San Francisco, I needed a fancy restaurant named and looked up ones that were in San Fran, CA. Also thank you chatnoir1 for mentioning that Loki let go of Gugnir and not Thor's hand as I originally had it in the first chapter, and for mslupin21 for being awesome and pointing out the good things that I write, as well as some of the misspellings :). I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! Read on fanfickers!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for dear Sophia. A day she started with a quick shower and a bowl of cereal, not necessarily in that order, nor at the same time. When it came to showers, Sophia had to make them quick, or else she'd be in one all day. In order to keep her showers short, she would place a timer on her bathroom sink that would go off after a certain allotted time that she'd give herself.<p>

Showers were probably her favorite thing to do most of all. They were warm and inviting. If anything, she just loved the feel of the heated water hitting her naked flesh in a continuous fashion. Nothing beat the sense of freshness, the cleanliness that came with the territory of showering. She sighed while washing her skin with pomegranate body wash, and breathed in the delicious fumes. "Simply divine," she said melting into the scent when the buzzer went off.

"Oh crap I've been in too long!" Quickly she washed the suds off of her form, and turned the running water off. Then she jumped out of the shower, practically through the glass door and ran to her towel. In mid run she almost slipped onto the floor, but instead reached out in time to grab her towel and herself up with it hanging on the wall.

While she held onto her towel, she slowly brought herself back up to a standing position, chuckling along the way. "Oh wow, of course I'd pull something that stupid," she laughed. Wrapping the lime green and purple striped cloth around her waist, she sighed. "This is ridiculous. I really need to stop talking to myself so much. Maybe I need a roommate." As she indicated these thoughts out loud, her mind snapped back to the falling man landing in the desert. _I wonder if he needs a home, someplace to stay since he's all alone now. Maybe if I found him I…_ "No! Bad Sophia! Stop thinking those things, he's not real, it's just a dream… It's just a dream."

Even saying those words out loud she still couldn't help, but wonder. It was his eyes, those green sparkling eyes that had shown such sadness before he fell. How could anyone say no to him, least of all his own father. _I wonder if our timelines are the same… that is if it all really did happen._ As she thought about time, her eyes locked onto the clock in her bathroom. It was now 7:15am, and she had to get to work by 8am. "Gah! What is wrong with me today! I have to stop daydreaming and get going!"

She finished drying off, dried her hair, and fixed it as well as her make-up. Then she walked back to her room to pick out some regular everyday clothes. When working at a counseling center, she wasn't entirely allowed to wear her crazy colorful clothes, as she normally did on days she had off. Instead she'd have to wear dressy pants, and most likely a plain blouse. After she put on her clothes, she modeled herself in front of her tall mirror.

Xander wandered into her room to rub up against her legs in an annoying fashion in order to gain her attention. Sophia looked down at her fluffy cat while it stretched itself around her feet. "I really wish I had my own center. It'd be so nice to just dress the way I want to, and work better hours for more money," she glanced back up at herself in the mirror and let out a mouthful of air. "Well, I guess I'm ready. Time to go eat breakfast Xander, you know it's 'the most important meal of the day'!" She stated in a sing-song voice.

Now it was time to eat yummy cereal. She skipped her way down the stairs and into her kitchen. Pulling out a bowl and a spoon, she made her way to the cereal cupboard to pick out a box. "Hmmmmm, apple cinnamon cheerios, frosted flakes, mini wheats or fruit loops… Fruit Loops it is!" Fruit Loops were always her preferred choice of breakfast. Perhaps this was because they were delicious, fruity, and round. _Of course anything with that precise combination would be hard to pass up, or at least it would be for me_, she thought to herself smiling.

Scarfing down her food she took one last look at the time. It was now 7:45 and she needed to head out the door fast. "Ok Xander, have fun in the house, but not too much fun. Love you sweet kitty, mommy's gonna miss you!" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his little wet noise, before waving him goodbye as she walked out the door and locked it behind her. Sophia breathed in the fresh air and marveled at the San Francisco beauty that awaited her.

"What a marvelous day this will be!" She smiled brightly and strutted to her lime green ford fiesta. Yes, she had a lime green car, and she was madly in love with it. Most everyone around her area knew it was her when the little sedan would drive the wavy streets of San Fran. She enjoyed this thoroughly giggling at every long glance and open mouthed look that would come her way. So once again, she left her driveway, and headed out to her place of work in the hopes that the day would indeed be worthy of her presence.

Like every other day, Sophia made it to work exactly on time. She walked the short distance from the parking lot into the building, and up to the receptionist named Julia.

"Why, hello there sweet thang!" Sophia said putting the emphasis on "thang" while shimmying up to Julia's desk. "How did last night go? You must tell me all the details! Where did he take you to dinner? Did you guys get along well? Did he drive you home? Did you guys kiss?" She was grinning from ear to ear now, always reveling at being able to tease the receptionist simply because she was friends with practically everyone. It's what came with the territory of being a social butterfly, and giving herself the time to recharge at home alone most nights.

Julia's eyes light up in excitement. "Oh goodness it was amazing!" She proclaimed, also making sure there was emphasis on her words. This was the way of the counseling center girls, it was how they spoke, and they didn't care in the least bit if anyone thought they were strange. "He took me out this fancy restaurant called 'Gary Danko', and it was fantastic! I definitely recommend it, although I'm pretty sure it's extremely expensive. But since he's a cardiologist, well… he makes the money for it. I was just happy that he wasn't all snobby about being such a high end doctor, and me a counselor's receptionist," Julia said this with a shrug of her arms, obviously feeling self conscious about her work compared to his.

"Julia," Sophia started, trying to choose her words carefully. "You know your job is important too! Sure it's not something like being a doctor, but it doesn't really matter what job you have. It just matters that you're awesome, and you got to go out with a rich, handsome doctor, you lucky lucky ducky!" Julia was smiling and giggling with enthusiasm now.

"Oh Sophia, you always seem to say the best things. Even if you are such an oddball sometimes," she said sticking out her tongue in a playful way as she did so. "Hey what do you expect from me, I'm a bereavement counselor, not a 'randomly give advice away' counselor! But you're welcome anyway," Sophia bowed as she said this, making Julia laugh some more.

Sophia began to walk away at this point, about to say goodbye to Julia so she could commence with work. This was when Julia decided to say one last thing as Sophia entered into the elevator to go to her floor. "So Sophia, when are you gonna find that perfect guy, so we can finally gush about how happy you are?" This made Sophia's face quickly drop into thought as the doors slowly shut, and for a split second she could see his face imprinted on the metal doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Sorry I'm not really pumping these chapters out as fast as I would like to. I'm trying to really flesh out these characters, and I don't want to make it seem to rushed. If you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them, and somehow incorporate them into this story. I really want to make it good, and enjoyable, so the reviews really help with my motivation. Please if you do read these, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you again!**

**I do not own any rights to Thor the movie, or the comic books and especially not the Norse mythology. So obviously I don't own Loki, but I do own Sophia, Xander, Julia, and Kloe so far.**

* * *

><p>As she sat in her office, waiting for her patients to arrive for each session, her thoughts would drift to the green eyed man. On her desk lay books on Norse Mythology. In her spare time she had begun reading up on the different gods and goddesses of Asgard. As a young girl she used to read the stories, and understood Norse myths to be her favorite. There was always something so appealing about their beliefs, and of course her favorite Norse god, Loki. Over the years she had forgotten all the stories of Asgard, until he began to appear in her dreams. It was then that she decided to get back in touch with the mythology, and read up on this god of mischief. Of course, not all of the stories matched up, such as Thor being married to the goddess Sif, or even Loki being married to a goddess named Sigyn.<p>

The story of Loki and Sigyn interested Sophia the most. It was how she seemed to enter into his heart so freely, and that he had desired all of her. She wondered if this could have ever happened to the Loki she had seen. Sure it was obvious there was no one special in his life at the moment, but could there have been? Was he capable of falling in love? The more she began to delve into the idea, the sillier she felt. Why would she be interested in such things, especially since the reality of the situation was still in question. These thoughts bugged her incessantly, and her memories played with her mind.

She remembered the first time her dreams began to open to his world. He was alone, roaming the halls of the great palace in which he lived with his royal family. Even then she could tell his heart was troubled. Sophia believed wholly that the eyes tell everything. They are the window to the soul, and his showed so much sadness, and yet nothing at all. It was as if everything that was kept so deep inside him, was fighting its way out through them. But when it danced too close to the surface, the walls would rise and the tides of emotion would ebb returning once more to the depths of his repressed humanity. _I can't wait to go home and sleep tonight, I need to know… I must find out where his story ends…_

"Sophia!"

The sudden and random loud announcement of her name brought her back to reality. In doing so she was forced to practically jump out her skin from shock. She focused her gaze upward and into the blue grey eyes of an average sized brunette. Immediately taking into account of who this woman was, she grabbed her chest and managed to force out a reply. "Holy freaking bananas, Kloe Phillips, I could have killed you for sneaking up on me like that!"

"Oh yes Sophia, I almost forgot that you're a secret agent with special training, and that you kill people who surprise you. How stupid of me of me to stand in front of you for, oh about 5 minutes, saying your name to get your attention", the woman named Kloe stated sarcastically. "And what may I ask has your mind all worked up today hmm?"

Kloe basically was Sophia's best friend. They had an uncanny ability to understand each other in ways even they couldn't comprehend. She was also a fellow counselor at the center. Kloe was the resident marriage counselor, to be exact, and she was good at what she did. In fact most of the counselors in that center were finely tuned to their job, because of past experiences. It helped them to confront their patients with a more inclined view as to what they were going through. It's easier to feel someone's pain when you've experienced your own first.

Now was the hard part. Sophia had to put on her game face, and pass off her obvious troubles, for lack of sleep. So, she breathed in heavily, and placed her fingers to her temple to rub it as if she felt the beginnings of a headache. "It's nothing too serious Kloe, I just haven't really been sleeping as of late. I'm just really tired and I've been zoning out a lot today."

Kloe stood their soaking up her words, tapping her finger to her chin in a ponderous motion. "Oh I see… yeah I'm gonna call bull shit on that one!"

Her words made Sophia gasp, not because she was shocked at getting caught, but because she was given less time to juice up her lie a little more. Once Kloe believed you were lying, there was no real way to convince her otherwise.

"Dammit Kloe! How did you know?"

"Seriously Sophia, I've been trying to get you to hang out for the past few days, but you keep insisting that you can't because you're going to bed. There's no way you've had any lack of sleep, for the amount that you keep claiming you get. What I want to know is why have you been avoiding hanging out with me? Are you really going to bed that early?" Sophia glanced back up at Kloe. Her eyes held concern and hurt. Hurt because she obviously thought that Sophia was really trying to avoid her, and concern because if she wasn't trying to… then why was she hiding from her.

_Perhaps I should tell her what's going on after all she is my best friend. She would never think I was insane, not now after we've been through so much together. _Mulling it over in her head, she came up with the decision to actually fess up. Maybe coming clean would be the best thing for her, especially now when there was a small possibility of her dream god really being on earth.

She sighed, "Okay. I'll tell you everything. I just… please don't laugh at me okay? Don't think I'm weird in any way, I've just been having these crazy vivid experiences, and I thought it best to keep to myself about it." Kloe's eyebrow was raised at this point. Clearly showing her curiosity in the subject at hand, and probably thinking that this ought to be good, or at least that's what Sophia imagined she'd be thinking.

It was here, in Sophia's office that she poured out all the information she had seen in her dreams the past few months. She recalled the events of Thor, Loki's brother, being banished to Earth. Then Loki finding out he was really a frost giant, King Laufey's son to be exact. As she spoke of her visions, they began to flood her mind once more. Remembering the anguish in his words as she watched him yell at his father Odin, who basically then fell into the Odin's sleep out of shock. She described Loki's rise to All father after those events, and how deceived his way into controlling those around him.

Sophia stopped her words at this point to get a cup of water from the water jug that was placed in her office. She had needed a drink due to having to describe all these dreams at once, and simply because she couldn't take it anymore. It was time for Kloe to speak, to voice her opinion on the matter and tell her she wasn't going crazy. That all of this was normal, and would go away soon, but the look in Kloe's eyes said otherwise.

"Sophie… I don't know what to say about all this," as she said this she saw Sophia's face change from hope to despair. "No, no… I'm not saying I think you're crazy, please don't think that… I just… I wish I could say that all of this is real, but I can't. I don't know what's happening to you. All I can say is that the story is quite cool. Maybe if they do end up stopping, you can recall all the dreams like you just did for me, and write a story about it!" She tried to cheer Sophia up, and reassure her. But there was something more that Sophia wasn't telling her, and she could see it all over her face. "There's more isn't there, what else happened?"

Sophia hesitated with the rest of the information, and then quickly, before she could change her mind, she began. "Well, you see… the last dream I had… it was of Thor and Loki fighting. They were on the Bi Frost, and in the end Loki fell… to Earth. In my dreams he's here now, in some random desert like place."

Then she saw it, Kloe could see the twinkle in her eyes. "Oh no! No no no no no no no! I know that look! I know what you're thinking! You want to seek out where he is, and find him don't you!" She was pointing her finger and pacing the room as she said this. Sophia could tell that this idea frustrated her, and somehow she knew it would. But still no matter how hard she tried hiding her thoughts, they somehow made their way to the surface.

"But Kloe I have to! It's been killing me all day. I really need to figure out if these so called "dreams" are really just that! If I don't you know this whole thing is gonna eat me alive!"

"Have you at least thought about the stupidity of this idea? I mean what if he is real! From what you've seen, he's a god, and he's crazy!" Kloe's hands were waving about wildly, as she questioned her best friend frantically. It was so like Sophia to just lay on all this information at once. And even more so, to still try and hide it from her knowing full well it would be a failed attempt.

Sophia strode over to her best friend and grabbed her by the shoulders before she started to bring up even more valid statements. "Please Kloe calm down! I know you're worried about me, but this is my decision," at this point she was able to let go of her friend, and they moved back towards her desk. She casually leaned on it, while Kloe took a seat in the client's chair.

Kloe bore holes into the ground with her stare and spoke up, trying to bring out her more understanding voice. "What if you go out to find him and he's not there? What then?" She looked back up making sure to gain eye contact with Sophia.

"If… if I'm not actually able to find him… then I'll give up these silly notions, and life will go on as normal. I just have to try, if I don't, I'll always be thinking 'what if'. And that's something… I can't handle going through again." Her eyes drifted off to the ceiling, and then landed on the farthest wall to study the clock hanging there. "Hey," she gently spoke. "You should probably go back to your office. Our patients will be getting here soon."

Kloe stood up from her position and slowly walked to the door. She turned around to face Sophia once more. "We'll talk more about this later okay? I haven't fully let you off the hook, which reminds me… don't think I didn't catch you saying 'again'. It's time you start really letting go of your past. You can't keep hiding from people forever." And with that she gave one last reassuring smile, and walked out completely.

When the door closed shut, Sophia was left alone in her office to think about the events that had just transpired. She had actually decided to literally chase down her dreams, and she had hoped it would be a good decision in the end. The other thing she was fully aware of was that her best friend had just called her out on the fact that she still couldn't forgive herself for her past. It was something she had hidden so deep inside her, that even she had no idea was there. _Perhaps… _she thought, perhaps this Loki would change her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I was able to write another chapter today! Wooooooooooot! I'm excited! And thanks again for the awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming, they're definitely encouraging! Also for all who read this, I know you're excited about the meeting between Sophia and Loki. I'm being horrible to you and building it up, but I swear they will meet soon, and while listening to some awesome music today I envisioned their meeting and I think it's gonna be really cool! It'll most likely occur with the next two or three chapters, of course that depends, there's so much stuff to put into this story and the more I write, the more I seem to beef it up. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another one that's here to create the plot some more. Have fun reading and reviewing! Love you all!**

**I do not own the character Loki from the Thor 2011 movie, but I do own Sophia, Xander, Julia, Kloe, and Dr. Golden. More characters could follow.**

* * *

><p>The day went by slowly, much slower than Sophia would have liked. But she had a job to do, and by the end of the day she was quite pleased with how it had turned out. All her patients were doing much better, and she was sure most of them would be ready to move on from their sessions. <em>It feels nice knowing I'm able to do something good in this world… even if it is for only a few people.<em>

It was time for her to get ready to go home, but not before she spoke with Kloe again. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, shutting the lights off on her way out. Locking the door behind her, she walked down the hallway of the third floor making her way to Kloe's office. When she approached the room Kloe was just getting out of her office to lock it up.

"Oh, hey Kloe! You all done for the day as well?"

She turned to look at Sophia with a startled expression on her face. "Whoa, hey, didn't see you there!" Kloe laughed off her surprise, and quickly gained her composure. "So, are you still planning on finding this Loki guy?"

Sophia sighed and leaned against the wall. "Kloe, I think you know the answer to your question."

Kloe sighed as well and landed her back up against the wall next to Sophia's side. She then rested her head on Sophia's shoulder, showing her defeat in the subject. "Are you going to go home and sleep now? You might be able to find out where he is at this point."

Sophia ran her fingers through her long black hair and replied, "Yeah, I kind of can't wait for this. To know where he is, and possibly get to meet him… actually that scares the crap out of me. I have no idea what I'm going to do if he's real!" She latched onto Kloe's arm for support as she thought about what she might do when first meeting Loki. There was no way this would be an easy task.

"Well, we'll see how this all pans out, just know that I'm here for you. Also you have to tell me what happens in your dream tomorrow okay?" Kloe turned to Sophia and stared her down when she said this. Then Sophia nodded her head up and down, proclaiming her compliance. Kloe smiled down at Sophia, approving her decision.

Pushing her back off the wall, Kloe moved to stand in front of Sophia to give her a hug. "Okay chickadee, I think it's time you and I went to our homes to sleep. Be happy we have a day off tomorrow!"

At the realization that there would be no work tomorrow, Sophia began to grin from ear to ear. "Oh thank God! I forgot it's free Friday's! I have more time to sleep!" She said this with emphasis on sleep, and started to dance in the hallway. It was her happy dance, and she was happy quite often. Kloe joined in with the dancing until one of the male counselors walked by to witness their joy. At the sound of his coughing noise, which he made to indicate his presence, they immediately stopped and turned to look at creator of said noise.

Their faces grew embarrassed when they saw exactly who it was. This man was the head of the counseling center. He was an older man, and he was their boss. The one who originally hired them to work at the center, in face he was the one who created the counseling center from the beginning. And now he had just witnessed these two best friends, his employees dancing in the hallway at the idea of not having to work the next day. Of course, it was a good thing he had known them for a long time to understand that they weren't exactly normal. It was one of the reasons why he hired them in the first place.

"Hi girls. Enjoying yourselves in the hallway are we?" He spoke with a huge smirk on his face. Clearly he was amused at these two silly women.

Sophia laughed heartily, "Oh yes Dr. Golden, very much so!" She then proceeded to salute him, as Kloe continued to laugh away the embarrassment. He began to chuckle, and saluted Sophia back, wishing the two of them a good night, and a wonderful day off. It was then that Sophia thought of something that she would need to ask him. "Wait Dr. Golden, I have to ask you something. That is… if it's okay with you."

He stopped to turn back to face her. "Alright then, what is it you need?"

"I was just wondering, is it possible that I'd be able to get a few weeks off soon?" When the words escaped her mouth, Kloe held her breath. Hearing them only finalized that Sophia really had made up her mind to go.

In a snap decision Kloe spoke up as well, "Would it be possible if I was able to do that as well? Sophia and I haven't really had a vacation in a while. We work all the time and we decided to ask if there was any way we could." Sophia turned to her best friend in disbelief. Was she really planning on going with her to find this Loki?

Dr. Golden raised his hand to his mouth, and thought about the question they had asked. "Hmm… yes I think I can allow that. I'll give you two weeks starting next week. It's true, neither of you have had a decent vacation practically since you got here two years ago. I'd say it would be well deserved. Just make sure you let Julia know to contact your patients that you'll be gone those two weeks." He gently smiled at them after giving them his approval. "Now if you'll excuse me young ladies, I believe it's time for me to go home and sleep," he waved them goodbye and disappeared inside the elevator.

Kloe then turned to look back at Sophia and smiled. "Yes I know, I did just do that. But I couldn't help myself, I'm worried about you, and I think this will be an awesome adventure! Besides he could be in some really cool part of the world, and I could use a bit of sight-seeing." Sophia giggled at this, and threw her arms around Kloe, giving her a huge bear hug.

"I am so excited! This is going to be so much fun and I really am glad you're coming. I would have been so scared by myself! I really need your support in this! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She said still hugging Kloe while jumping around in an excited fashion.

"Okay, okay, okay, you need to let go of me now so I can breathe," Kloe replied gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," She let go of her immediately, and regained composure. "Yes well umm… we should probably get going now. I do need to sleep so we know where we're going next week." Kloe nodded her head in reply. They then strode over to the elevator, and rode it down to the first level. On their way out they caught a hold of Julia the receptionist and told her of their two week vacation. She wrote the information down on her desk with a note to make sure to remember it tomorrow.

Their vacation was set, and now Sophia would go home to realize their destination. Hugging each other one last time, they said their goodbyes and went on their way to their separate homes.

When Sophia got home, she greeted her cat Xander. It was still early yet, about 8pm and she still had some energy left in her. She decided to watch some tv with Xander on the couch in her living room. Xander curled up next to her while she sat and crocheted her long and beautiful blanket. Sophia enjoyed certain arts and crafts such as crocheting and knitting. Making different clothing, among other things, was one of the many joys that she liked to experience in life. At the moment she was trying to finish a crocheted blanket project that she had been working on for a few weeks now. She couldn't wait to use it in her nice full sized bed.

While Sophia crocheted, she soon grew tired and threw her hands up in the air yawning. Her hands plopped back down on her lap when she finished her tired motion, and turned to look at her fluffy cat. "Well Xander, I think it's time for beddy bye," she got up from the couch and motioned for her cat to follow. He too rose from his curled up position and stretched his legs and paws. They both ascended her staircase and up to her room.

Sophia put on some comfy pajamas, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After she was done she returned to her room and stood before her tall mirror to examine herself once more. She breathed in heavily and breathed out again. While she looked at her mirror image, she noticed something that she had never really discovered before. Her and this god of mischief named Loki, had some similarities. Though hers was much longer, they both possessed black hair, as well as green eyes and pale skin. _Hmm… _she thought, _maybe it was meant to be. _

She shrugged her shoulders at the possibility, and turned to her bed. It was time to jump in it, and so she did just that. Sophia plopped into her bed, and threw the sheets over her body. Getting cozy in the warmth under the covers, she sighed in pleasure at the comfort. Realizing the lights were still on in her room, she raised her hands and clapped. The glow immediately disappeared, and she smiled to herself. "Gotta love those clap on clap off lights." Looking around the room one last time, she closed her eyes.

The last thing she could remember was a faint voice that seemed to flood her mind. The voice sounded like a man's voice, and two words repeated over and over again. _Help me… Help me._


	5. Story Update

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated on this story and I would like to inform you all that I have not quit this story in any way. I will continue it soon I just haven't had the time. I work now basically everyday and I'm extremely tired the rest of the day which results in not updating said story. I do have part of the next chapter done, I simply need to get motivated to finish it and work on the rest of the story. I really enjoy writing it so please stay with the story until the end! It may take me a while to do it, but bear with me… I have to finish it! I want to know how it all turns out too .


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the long awaited chapter 5 ugh! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I've been extremely busy with so much going on at once, and also experiencing a bit of writer's block which I go through every once in a while. This chapter seemed to just drag on and on. I'm sorry if it's too long or too wordy as I know I can be, I just like to make sure the whole story is being told including some boring details along the way. But hey sometimes the boring details are what's needed to flesh out the plot otherwise it'd be too rushed. Anyways I do not own the characters Loki, Selvig or Jane. Everyone else so far is my own woot! This story will start picking up a lot more, now that Sophia knows where to go and what not, I can't wait for them to meet because I really want to see how they'll interact. I know you're probably thinking I should know how they will, I mean I have an idea but these characters can be unpredictable which should make for an interesting connection.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's long and boring in parts, not one of my greatest pieces of writing but I hope it works. Please tell me what you think! Reviews of all kinds are always welcome!**

*****Random side note if anyone that reads this possibly does commissions for artwork or knows someone that does, I'd really like to have some artwork commissioned for this pairing of Loki and Sophia. Just let me know please and thank you! :)****

* * *

><p>Loki awoke to a slow paced beeping sound that seemed to keep time with the rhythm of his heart, and when he opened his eyes he was immersed in a room of white. <em>Where the hell am I? <em> That was the one consistent thought swimming through his mind as he quickly tried to seat himself in an upright manner. As he did so, he could feel a tugging on his arms and chest. It was as if the bed he lay in had come to life and wrapped small tendrils around his body to drag him back down, intending to keep him there forever.

When he looked down to make sure his imaginations weren't reality, he found that a series of wires were placed along his arms and chest. One in particular had a needle attached that ran into his skin, pumping some unknown substance through his veins. In his further observations he realized that the wires were connected to a group of machines that made the infernal beeping noises. Loki gathered that they were recording information that was obtained through signals in his body. It was then that he understood, _I must be in a hospital._

He had remembered watching Earth a great many times, just to see what the humans were up to. Even though they were mere mortals, he found their ways of understanding science to be so different, so un-magical. They tried harnessing the power of science through equations and logic, instead of immersing their whole beings into the simplicity and beauty of its nature. Humans had taken the fun out of magic, and turned it into science. It became all about facts, and not about the wonder.

In realizing where he was, he scoffed and said to himself, "Well this simply won't do." Then he immediately began ripping off the wires one by one, until he approached the needle. With this one he slowly pulled it out of his skin, making sure not to tear anything on the way out. Afterwards he examined the tube-like needle, bits of dried blood encrusted on its side. "Humans are so strange," he mused to himself. A sly smile began to form on his face, "Now, time to go have some fun with them."

Dropping the needle, he raised himself from the bed and glided over to the door to peak outside. The hallway was brought to life with several nurses running back and forth continuing their busy jobs, as well as a few doctors who seemed to be doing the same. He needed to get out of this hospital unseen, as well as find out how he arrived there in the first place. Of course, this would be an easy task for Loki. He possessed the ability to be invisible to whoever he chose, and in this case it would have to be everyone. All he had to do now was think it, and it became so.

Where Loki had once stood there now was nothing. No visible signs of a life form, causing his now invisible body to move down the hospital hallway completely undetected. Of course the god of mischief would not merely walk past these unaware beings without performing some sort of fun.

Looking around to find something to mess with he heard a faint dinging noise coming from above his head. In hearing it he shot his gaze upward to find the origins of said noise. His eyes discovered a strange light that seemed to flash in time with the sound. The light was attached to the ceiling right above the mantle of the door to a patient's room, and Loki could hear the patient inside begin to complain and cry for help. In gathering this information he added the pieces together in his mind, to which he then understood. This noisy light was a signal, a beacon to anyone who could answer, that the patient in the room needed assistance. The idea came just as quickly and there the mischief began.

With a wave of his hand the lights above the rooms in the hospital wing began to flash and ding as if they themselves had an emergency. All the nurses and doctors looked up at the commotion in bewilderment, and without a thought they rushed into as many rooms as they could. The hallway cleared out in a hurry and the god of mischief was left alone, except for the desk attendant who seemed to not take notice in the events that had occurred.

He smiled to himself at how easy that was as he sauntered his way along the hospital floor. When he passed the desk an older man turned the corner onto the hallway and breezed by Loki. The god simply kept walking and didn't look back at him for the man was clearly on a mission and Loki couldn't be bothered with meaningless mortal issues. It wasn't until she ran around the corner, almost into Loki, that his interest piqued.

Loki had remembered that face all too well. It was the face that distorted Thor's vision, and corrupted his heart, making him become worthy enough for Odin's love. A twinge of pain was sent through Loki's chest knowing how he failed to receive that same love. The feeling of sorrow was too much to bear and there was no time for that now, so he filled his mind with vengeance removing regret.

Loki's body rotated 180 degrees and followed the woman with his eyes as she caught up with the older man. The hatred was now seething inside, under his very flesh like a bitter poison. _That awful woman how could she! She destroyed my family, my plans… my life. _As he glared daggers into her back, he watched her turn for a moment to look back in his direction, puzzled and worried. _Good, _he thought to himself, _you deserve to feel my anger! _Through this fog of hate, his mind became clearer, or at least clear enough to devise a plan and continue his reign of mischief over this dying planet.

At this point the two humans had stopped at the desk to speak with the attendant, who looked as if she desired to be invisible as well. It was now that Loki noticed the nurses had begun to regroup in the hallway. In a split second he decided to stick around these two in the hopes of causing the woman grief in the near future. Unfortunately he now had to maneuver his way back down the hallway towards them, without colliding into the fast moving nurses that seemed to take up the entire path. They had begun to talk amongst themselves complaining and questioning as they flapped their mouths at an inhumanly speed. Obviously they were confused as to why the lights had all gone off at once for no reason, and Loki couldn't have been happier for he had caused the chaos. It was his life the very blood that flowed through his veins was laced with turmoil.

When he reached the two he perked his ears to listen to their conversation while he watched the busy nurses in case one might run into him. He had to avoid contact as much as possible in order to stay hidden, or else his plan would fail. Failure was not an option.

"Excuse me Miss, we're here to see the man we found in the desert yesterday. Do you know if he's woken up yet?" Thor's woman pleaded to the attendant. She seemed desperate to know if he was fully awake. _Surely she must know where I'm from if they found me where they found Thor before, _Loki mused. _She obviously wants to know how I got here and if Thor is alright._ Her pain and worry gave Loki a chill of excitement that tingled all the way down his spine.

The attendant briefly told her that there was no news of his awakening, so she proceeded to ask the nurse that had been assigned to Loki. He overheard the nurse's realization that she had not had to check his room due to the fact that his light had not gone off when the others did. Loki smiled to himself for he had made sure that that didn't happen in order to not be instantly found missing. "I can go check now if you'd like. I need to check his vitals anyway, I'll let you know if it's safe to go in," the nurse reassured Jane.

"Thank you, that would help so much," Thor's woman replied with relief and gratitude. As the nurse left to Loki's room the two scientists began talking amongst themselves.

"Jane, I don't think it's a good idea. We don't know who this is it could be Loki for all we know. And if it is, we're in trouble. If he's the god of mischief, you won't get much truth out of him, especially for Thor." _This man is smart, _thought Loki. _He knows to fear me._

The woman however was too stubborn and hopeful. "But what if he's not? What if he knows a way to get back to Asgard? There has to be a way, and a reason why Thor hasn't come back. This man could have answers! I have to know…" she trailed off, her tone changing from hope to sorrow.

The old man sighed and locked his eyes on her in understanding, "Oh Jane…" but he was quickly cut off by the nurse shouting to them, wide eyed and upset. She began to run towards the two to inform them of something she had not expected. "He's not there! I don't know what happened, but he's gone. I never saw him leave!" She was practically in tears now as the patient was her responsibility.

Jane's eyes fell at the news and turned to face the old man. "Where could he have gone? He couldn't have just disappeared… What do we do?" She was panicking now that her one real source of finding Thor again was lost.

Loki stood back and watched her hopes crumble as he stared transfixed on the pain in her face. The mischief that he had begun to create after awakening had progressed into a snowball effect filled with satisfying results for the god. Eventually he would have to make another move in order to keep this snowball in motion, but for now it had gained a sufficient amount of speed to entertain him.

And then the old man spoke up. "Jane, do you remember this happened before when we found Thor… He could still be here!" He proceeded to grab Jane's arm and told the nurse that they would look around the hospital for a little while to see if they could find him. With that they swiftly walked down the hallway to begin their godhunt. Everything had commenced so quickly that it took a moment for the god to realize what was happening, and he had to quietly run in order to catch up with the two mortals on a mission.

Time passed by quite fast as Loki followed the two up and down throughout the entire hospital, as well as the outer rim, while they furiously tried to find the person that Jane so desperately needed to interact with. But to their dismay they never found him, mainly because he was with them the whole time, taunting them with invisibility.

"Jane… maybe it's time we go back and let them know we can't find him anywhere. They might find him eventually, but I think we should call it a day." Selvig turned to her in the hopes that he could persuade her into giving up for the day. It was getting late, and he needed his rest. She looked up at him knowing he was right, and with tears slowly forming in her eyes the woman reluctantly nodded in agreement. It was time to give up. Time to rest and hope that things would somehow work themselves out, at this point there was nothing else she could do.

They began their journey back to the floor of the missing patient, with Loki following silently in amusement. The day had started out rather confusing, which progressed into a rather lucky endeavor that he couldn't pass up. Unfortunately the day had dragged on much longer than he had desired, but it was now coming to a more content close. She was unhappy, and that was more than he could ask for at the moment. He would work on her misery in later days, as he had decided to stick around these two in the hopes of regaining his strength to continue his reign of chaos on the earth.

Selvig spoke with the nurse and the attendant when they reached the floor, and it was here that he received a call from an unknown number. Loki watched as the old man glanced at his phone pondering about who it could be. He answered the phone with a weary "Hello?" And Loki noticed his eyes grow larger. "I see," he said briefly, "I can meet with you tomorrow if that's alright. I'm kind of busy at the moment." The person on the other end seemed to be at ease with this answer as Selvig hung up the phone and began to walk back down the hallway with Jane. She stared up at him as they slowly moved their way past the nurses obviously curious as to whom he was on the phone with.

"Do you mind telling me who that was just now?" She did not slow her pace as she asked the simple question, and neither did he as he answered. "That was SHIELD. It seems they've found something that they would like me to take a look at tomorrow." It was here Jane stopped as they reached the elevators. When she did this, Loki had to swiftly move around her before accident collision which would cause him to be immediately found out. _Damn her indecisiveness, _he griped to himself. But now he too was interested in what Selvig had to say about this new discovery.

"Is it something that could be connected with Thor?" Jane spoke out immediately, her hopes slowly rising to the surface once more. _Must she always think everything is about Thor?_

"I don't know Jane, we'll have to wait and see. For now I just want to go home and sleep. It's been a long day for the both of us, and this searching for answers isn't going to do any good without rest." She agreed once more, and they began to talk about useless mortal concerns which only bored Loki out of his mind. With this reprieve he continued to devise a plan for control over the earth. But he couldn't stop thinking about the meeting that Selvig had the next day to discuss this new found item with SHIELD. _I wonder what it could be…_ he mused and came to the conclusion that he had to know at all costs what it could be, and if it was beneficial to his nature.

Before he had time to think they were exiting the elevator and leaving the hospital to their car. He realized it was now or never, and he followed in hot pursuit. As they stood near the car about to get in, Loki waved his hand around the space between his body and Selvig's. Magic flowed between his fingertips and closed the distance in a matter of moments his entire being was attached to the old man's now. By doing this, he would go wherever the man went undetected. He could now control the man's thoughts and do as he pleased. This gave him the ability to act as his conscience in a more forceful manner.

The old man jerked in surprise for a split second at the odd feeling that an extra weight had been added to him. A strange voice followed as if to reassure him that he was just imagining things, but this voice sounded off from his usual thoughts and conscience… it was more eager… more self aware. But Selvig gave in to the voice like he had no choice, and simply shrugged it all off. Jane had not noticed the old man acting weirdly as they got into the van and drove home.

…

Sophia awoke in a cold sweat. She gasped for air, clutching to the sheets as if she needed them to save her from her dreams. Of course, these weren't just dreams. She knew this now for the woman in her vision was someone she had known very well. "Jane…" Sophia whispered to herself. "I'm coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really have much to say up here except that I'm truly truly sorry to those that did happen to enjoy this story and have been waiting for another chapter. I've just had an extremely long bout of writer's block that has beaten me down over the past year or so. Buuuuuuuuut I'm really trying to get motivated to continue this story since I really want to finish it! I've also started another story for a Supernatural fanfic, if anyone is interested and has ever watched the show. If you haven't I highly recommend it, there are some extremely delicious men in it ;).**

**So yeah, I do not own the concept of Thor the 2011 movie or any of the characters portrayed within it that I just so happen to be writing about. I don't own any of the characters rights except for that of Sophia and Kloe, as well as the other oc's from previous chapters. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE! 3**

* * *

><p>Something round and fluffy rolled over next to her. It startled Sophia for a few seconds, and then she acknowledged that it was her cat Xander simply stretching his sleepy limbs.<p>

"Oh Xander, you scared me!" At the sound of her voice he immediately arose from his lazy position, purred then rubbed up against Sophia as if to comfort her. Sophia took the warm gesture kindly and began to pet the fluff-ball's head as he continued to do what Sophia described 'love up on her'.

While she persisted in her reciprocating affections towards her cat, she proceeded to sit upright in bed to catch her breath and relive the not so distant memory. Sophia now knew the location of this god after catching glimpses of the license plate on Jane's vehicle, as well as several hospital signs during her vision. They were in New Mexico, and Loki had tagged along with someone she had known from college.

That's when she began to recall Jane and her panic. Slowly through her groggy, newly awakened mindset the wheels started to turn and click. _Jane knows_, she thought. Jane apparently knew about Thor and Loki as well as Asgard and the escalating sibling rivalry. But more importantly Jane was the woman Thor cared about, and that made all the difference. This sudden realization left Sophia's mouth agape in awe.

"Xander do you know what this means?" Sophia proclaimed aloud to her cat that replied by pausing his love for a moment, and simply stared at Sophia with an expression of 'I am completely and utterly un-amused'. She ignored the condescending tone in his eyes and commenced with an extremely long-winded revelation that began to unfold the more she thought it aloud.

Grabbing her head as if it were about to fall to pieces she let it all out with one big breath, "Xander this means that if Jane is Thor's woman then Loki has some major beef with her and now that he's found her he's going to try to mess with her and he's using her friends' body to mess with her and find out what he was talking about on the phone with that other guy holy crap I need to warn them and…" she stopped momentarily to catch her breath again. Finally after remembering how to breathe she looked back at Xander and scrunched her face up as if she were about to scold someone. "Ooooooh that boy has some serious 'splainin to do. He better not hurt them!" She was wagging her finger now to no one in particular, simply because she was upset… and she could.

_If Jane's number is still the same I could call her to see if Kloe and I could make a visit for a few days_, Sophia thought to herself. The only problem was that the two hadn't spoken to each other in a few years, and it might be seen as rude to try inviting someone like Kloe to also visit when Kloe and Jane had never known each other at all. But at this point Sophia was desperate and these were trivial matters. The first thing she had to do, before she would contact Jane, was to call Kloe and make sure she wouldn't all of a sudden come down with a bad case of cold feet. Sophia doubted that she would, but just to be sure she needed to inform Kloe of the destination and the possibility of having a place to stay.

She then turned to the clock on the small, but sturdy wooden desk by the side of her bed. The time had shown itself to be 9:27am, _okay so it's not too early to call Kloe now._ And with that she plucked her cell phone off the wall charger and began to dial Kloe's number.

Lifting the phone to her ear she waited for the inevitable groggy sounds of her best friend on the other end. The phone made a clicking noise indicating her friend answering, "H…hello, Sophia? Why are you calling me so early, you usually sleep in?" Kloe paused for a moment then continued, "Are you calling because you had your vision?"

Sophia was biting her fingernails at this point, trying to figure out how to sum up her words which always proved to be extremely hard for her. "Yeah I did. And I found out where he is now… just promise me you won't back out when I tell you?"

"Of course I won't back out Sophia, you're my friend and I want to help you help this… random stranger." Kloe stated the last part with a tone of sarcasm that was duly noted by Sophia. She smirked at Kloe's remark acknowledging just how much of a hair-brained idea this had become.

"Okay okay… I just need to make sure," Sophia inhaled smoothly taking in as much air as she could and then exhaled with a long sigh. "He's in New Mexico… and he seems to have tagged along with a friend of mine from college."

"Oh," Sophia heard over the phone. "So this might actually be real then? I mean… you'll be able to find out faster if you contact this friend of yours right? That is… are you two still acquainted?" Sophia smiled to herself. This was a lot easier to explain than she thought it would be, of course this was Kloe she was talking to. Kloe never missed a beat, and she was smart as a whip. When it came to revealing things to her, Sophia needed only mention a few things before Kloe began adding up all the pieces in their proper order.

"That's the plan Kloe. We haven't exactly talked in a while, but we never un-friended each other or anything. Simply lost touch over time. I'm gonna try and find her number, and if she tells me she's working in New Mexico with a scientist named Dr. Selvig. I might even be bold enough to ask her about Thor. If she confirms this for me… well I'll certainly have a stronger belief that my dreams are real," she spoke these words with a twinge of hope.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments. "Alrighty then, so our course is set and we have a destination. I'll get off the phone now so I can start packing up my stuff and you can call up your friend. Maybe I'll even look up a decent hotel around the area we can crash at," Sophia could hear the sound of movement over the phone. Kloe was getting ready to start getting her stuff together for the trip.

"Sounds good then. I'll talk to you later okay? And Kloe…" "Yeah Soph?" Sophia paused her words for a brief second, then replied "Thank you… for supporting me in this. Even though we both know how crazy it is… thank you. Really." She could vaguely hear the smile that Kloe undoubtedly wore on her face when she finished the conversation with, "Anytime Sophia. Anytime." Then the phone clicked and Sophia dropped her arm to her side.

She looked down at her cat while he eyed her from across the bed. Sometimes he creeped Sophia out with how much staring he managed to do throughout the day.

Lifting her hands up to her face she rubbed it down in an exasperated manner. Now would come the hard part, calling Jane. Sophia knew she had to in order to find out the truth and if this whole trip was really worth it. If Jane confirmed her being in New Mexico, then there was a good chance it was real. If she confirmed her being in New Mexico with Dr. Selvig, then there was an even better chance. But if she confirmed her being in New Mexico with Dr. Selvig and confessed to knowing Thor, then there would be no doubt in Sophia's mind that her dreams were bona fide visions. This scared her more than anything else, especially since she could no longer deny her fondness for the trickster.

In realizing this she looked down at her phone, and searched throughout her contacts to see if Jane's cell number was still programmed within it. It was. And she dialed. Her increasingly unsteady hands brought the phone to her ear just in time to hear a faint greeting. "Hello? Sophia, is that you?" Finding the right words to say, she opened her mouth.


End file.
